In some situations, user devices may have access to one or more configuration profiles that may be enabled on the user devices. The configuration profiles may, for instance, configure the user device for personal and/or business use, such as configuring email accounts, applications, hardware features, software features and/or the like. Conventional approaches of using such persona-specific configuration profiles include providing a user device with access to only one of either personal configuration profiles or business configuration profiles to control which persona is enabled on the user device at the proper time. For instance, an Information Technology (IT) administrator may manually enable a set of business configuration profiles on a user device owned by the business upon hiring a new employee that will use such user device for tasks related to the business. The IT administrator may further, upon an authorized condition, disable the business configuration profiles on the user device and enable the personal configuration profiles on the user device to allow the employee to use the user device for tasks related to the employee's personal affairs.